peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 April 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-14 ;Comments *John is in particular funny form on this show, whether teasing fellow DJs, poking fun at labels, or pricking the Beeb’s own pomposity bubble. *He has great fun with a Hole "exclusive" announcement, which refers to him as Mike. Comes complete with a brilliant half-assed fake jingle from the staff. *It is Sound City the following week from Bristol and JP notes that the promo indicated he will host a program with interviews from fascinating people he has met during the week. He speculates that he will now spend the week wandering the streets of Bristol in search of said fascinating people. *On the news front, fishing rights in EU seems like a brewing issue centered around Spanish fishing boats with undersized nets – such innocent times. Sessions *Aphex Twin, #2. Recorded 1995-04-10. No known commercial release. *Vorhees, #1. Recorded 1995-03-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part one *Sonic Subjunkies: Turntable Terrorist (12" EP: Turnable Terrorist) (Digital Hardcore) :JP: "This EP is a major favourite at Peel Acres. Sonic Subjunkies - I know it's an awful name, but it's a great record." *Elevate: Two Stray Insight (single) (Flower Shop) *Dick Dale: Shredded Heat (LP - Tribal Thunder) (Hightone) :JP: "Here in the Radio One studios we have this rather officious little indicator which flashes red every time - well, it says 'warning: headphone level too high'. I'm pleased to say it remained red throughout that entire track." *Taraf De Haidoiks: Hora Din Caval (LP: Honourable Brigands, Magic Horses & Evil Eye) Cramworld *Vorhees: Oblivion (Session) *Vorhees: What Did I'd Do (Session) *Vorhees: Feminist (Session) *Crowsdell: Sad Eyes (LP: Dreamette) (Big Cat) :JP: "Our other session this evening comes from the Aphex Twin and Mr Twin was so elsewhere that he didn't give us any titles to the various pieces, so this is just, well, track one." *Aphex Twin: No 1 (Session) :JP: "At the suggestion of the technical staff tonight we'll call that Swinging Safari II." *Pavement: Flux = Rad (LP - Wowee Zowee) (Big Cat) *News. *Scarfo: Skinny (Compilation LP - The Best Punk Rock Band In England, Son) (Snuffy Smile) *Quazar: Rhythm Dog (EP - New Year's Eve) (Seven Stars) *Hugh: Church of Jose (Compilation LP - The Patio Collection ) (Smilex) :JP: "I know in 1995 it's not fashionable to listen to American bands, but sometimes late at night when the rest of the family's in bed I still do." Part two :JP: "You probably read in the papers about the track Long Finn Killie recorded with Mark E Smith. I've had a cassette of it in the front of my car for three or four weeks now and I'm fed up with not being able to play it on the radio, so from the cassette here it is. I think it's pretty neat of course, but then Mark E Smith reading the telephone directory would go down a storm with me." *Long Finn Killie and Mark E Smith: Heads of Dead Surfers (single) (Too Pure) *Globo: Alive (CD: Pro War) (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Atomic Dog: Natural Born Killaz (12" Natural Born Killaz) (Deep Thought) *Trashwomen: Let's Go (LP: VS Deep Space) (Pin Up) :JP: "That's the Trashwomen, famous for, as far as I'm concerned anyway, for going shopping when they were invited to do a session for the programme; perhaps the right decision." *Guided By Voices: Game of Pricks (LP: Alien Lanes) (Matador) *Aphex Twin: No 2 (Session) :JP: "The Badlands records people make much of the fact that their label is apparently Steve Lamacq's favourite label, so this comes with the endorsement of the Evening Session." *Doyenne: Nil By Mouth (Single) (Badlands) *Revolutionaires: Red River Dub (LP: Goldmine Dub) (Greensleeves) *Vorhees: Chinese Burns (Session) *Vorhees: What You Get (Session) *Vorhees: TV Heaven (Session) *Flying Saucer Attack: Second Hour (Single) (Planet) *Prolapse: When Space Invaders Were Big (Single ) (Cherry Red) *News. Part three *Godflesh: Crush My Soul (12" Crush My Soul) (Earache) *Wire: I Am The Fly (LP: On Returning) (Harvest) :JP: "17 years old, you know." *Aphex Twin: No 3 (Session) :JP: "Mind you, I think titles are a bit of an outworn concept anyway. Why bother with them at all?" *Hooton 3 Car: Sound Of The Day (Compilation LP: The Best Punk Rock Band In England, Son) (Snuffy Smile) *Country Teasers: Anytime, Cowboy (Single ) (Crypt) *Muddy Waters: Young Fashioned Ways (LP - House Rockin' Blues) (Ace) *Babes in Toyland: Oh Yeah! (LP: Nemesisters) (Reprise) *Ride C: Jungle Pressure (12" Jungle Pressure) (Quality Control) *Vorhees: No Self Respect (Session) *Vorhees: How Did It Go? (Session) *Vorhees: Tied Down (Session) *Dreadzone: Zion Youth (12" Zion Youth) (Virgin) continues after break Part four *Northern Uproar: Rollercoaster (Compilation LP: Northern Exposure) (Resolution) :JP: "I'm pressing for Sound City 96 to be Broadstone, Dorset. I don't think we're going to get very far with that, but this is the reason why." *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Dr Salter's Pleasure (EP: With Intent to Distort) (Eurk) *News. *Remmy Ongala: Nifanyanini (LP: The Kershaw Sessions) (Strange Roots) :JP: "This is.... AC." *Anal Cunt: Stayin' Alive (Single) (Earache) :JP: "The very least that the song deserves, I think." *Aphex Twin: No 4 (Session) *Citizens' Utilities: Sauk (Single) (Shangri La) *Spectrasonic: Flytrap (Single) (Badlands) *Sluts For Hire: We're In A Band (LP: Shreds Vol 2. American Underground '94) (Shredder) :JP: "They don't sound like the sort of people that you would mess with, do they?" *Prizna Feat the Demolition Man: Fire (12": Fire) (Labello Blanco) *''End of show'' File ;Name *a) Peel19950414 Aphex Twin Vorhees a-d.mp3 *b) Peel Show 1995-04-14 ;Length *a) 00:46:43, 00:45:38, 00:46:47, 00:46:40 *b) 02:57:22 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Andrew and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Isector